vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kite (Hunter X Hunter)
|-|Human= |-|Chimera Ant= Summary Kite (カイト, Kaito) was a Contract Hunter who was trained by Ging Freecss. After his death, he was reborn as Meruem's twin sibling and a member of the Chimera Ant Royal Family. He was originally named Reina (レイナ, Reina), after Colt's sister, but took to calling himself Kite once again. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Kite, "Reina" by Colt Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male, Female as a Chimera Ant Age: Unkown Classification: Hunter, Contract Hunter, Nen User, Greed Island Player, Formerly Human, Royal Chimera Ant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Conjurer; Kite is a powerful Nen user. He can use all the basic and advanced techniques), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Afterimage Creation, Weapon Mastery (Kite can use blunt weapons, firearms, scythes, and swords), Limited Animal Manipulation (Like Gon, Kite is good with animals), Subjective Reality and Summoning (Kite's can conjure a clown called Crazy Slots, which conjures a random weapon from 1-9), Limited Smoke Manipulation with Scythe (When conjured, his Scythe produces smoke), Resurrection (Ging stated that Crazy Slots was how Kite was reincarnated as Meruem's twin sibling, when he is determined not to die a certain number comes up), possibly Spatial Manipulation and Law Manipulation (Kurapika stated that it was a forte of Conjurers to create or detach a space and impose laws), Immense Pain Tolerance (Unfazed by having his arm ripped off) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Killua stated that both he and Gon were weaker than a one-armed Kite. He can swing his scythe with enough force to decapitate dozens of Chimera Ant Officers and bisect large trees. He could kill Chimera Ant Squadron Leaders in one-shot. He held off and slightly damaged Neferpitou long enough for Gon and Killua to escape) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Casually leaves horses in the dust by running and is faster than Neutral Chimera Ant Arc Gon and Base Killua. Rammot was unable to keep track of him. His arms can leave afterimages. Was able to keep pace with Neferpitou) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Should be physically stronger than Killua), possibly Class K Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ (Casually one-shots Chimera Ants, including some Squadron Leaders) Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: Immensely High (Kite is able to run long distances alongside Gon and Killua without tiring. He was able to fight and slightly damage Neferpitou even with the loss of his arm and the presumed shock of blood loss, his stamina exceeds those of Hunter Exam participants and lower tier Hunters such as Binolt) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher Nen techniques Standard Equipment: None Notable but he was seen to use Tachi (When he first met Gon, Kite used a long, slightly curved katana as his primary weapon. It has a black scabbard and a matching hilt without a tsuba. He carried it by hanging it to his left shoulder through a piece of thread attached to the koiguchi (scabbard mouth). He used it to kill the foxbear that was attacking Gon) Intelligence: Above Average. Kite is a highly skilled Nen user whose skill was acknowledged by Ging Freecss. Kite is able to accurately assess the risks of a mission, and come up with countermeasures to cope with dire situations. He seems particularly knowledgeable about biology, enough to convince a corporation to enlist him to do an important biological survey in Kakin. Weaknesses: Kite cannot dispel a weapon given by Crazy Slot unless he uses the weapon. The weapon generate is completely random and Kite has no say on what he gets. With his scythe, he can only use one move, Silent Waltz. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Kite is a formidable Nen user being able to use all the basic and advanced techniques *'Crazy Slots (気狂いピエロクレイジースロット Mad Clown):' Kite's Nen ability is called Crazy Slots and allows him to conjure some weapons with a clown affixed to it. A roulette appears on the clown's tongue with numbers 1 to 9, each corresponding to a specific weapon. Whatever number randomly appears, the weapon that corresponds to that number is conjured, which means that Kite cannot choose what weapon to summon. He included this restriction to increase the power of the individual weapons. The weapon drawn will not disappear until used. The clown on Crazy Slots can also talk and comment on Kite's actions and conditions, usually to his chagrin. Only three of his weapons are shown in the manga: a scythe, a carbine, and a mace. According to Ging, the Crazy Slots ability has a number that only comes up when Kite desperately does not want to die. Its power is so great that Kite managed to reincarnate as Meruem's twin sibling after his death. **'Roll 2, Scythe:' Kite conjures a very sharp and enormous scythe. The only ability of this Scythe is Silent Waltz ***'Silent Waltz (死神の円舞曲サイレントワルツ Grim Reaper's Dance):' Silent Waltz is the only ability of his scythe and it is extremely destructive. The blade increases in size through Kite's Nen and it can only be used by swinging it in a giant circle. When Kite uses it to wipe out a plethora Chimera Ants, it takes out the enemies in all directions. **'Roll 3, Mace:' Kite conjures a clown-like mace. The true orientation and function of this weapon is still largely unknown. The clown, however, refers to it as a "good number" **'Roll 4, Rifle:' Kite conjures a rifle able to shoot powerful bullets in quick succession without making any noise. Gallery 76_-_Kite's_tachi.png|Kite's Tachi 76_-_Crazy_Slots.png|Crazy Slots HxH_Gif-_(9).gif|Silent Waltz -HorribleSubs- Hunter X Hunter - 83 -1080p-.mkv snapshot 19.21 -2013.06.09 19.35.55-.jpg|Roll 2 : Silent Waltz Kite Mace3.png|Roll 3 : Mace KiteRifle.png|Roll 4 : Rifle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Mace Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Hunters Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Chimera Ants Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Aura Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 8